Episode 17: Jessi's Secret Language
|Segment: Burn Of The Week = Jack did not have one. Tanner: rude spaghetti poems|Segment: Deep Voice Boys = Goliath Industries Industries Roleplay: Goliath Hardbody (Jack) and Mark Markson (Tanner). Goliath asks Mark for his real opinion on babysitting as an industry.|Segment: Tanner Googles = Tanner Googles to find out what Popeye Jones is up to now.|Segment: Tearful Moment = Jack and Tanner have the same tearful moment, a BSCC first: the moment when Matt signs “Thank you from all of us.” Jessi says it was the best night of her life, and Matt said it was his too.|Theory: Amber Theory = Stacey has escaped the bubble of time prevention.|Theory: Doll Theory = Introduction of the doll theory music. Ann can’t stop talking about dolls. This book, the living doll is manifested in the play Coppelia that Jessi performs in. Seven Deadly Doll Watch: Mrs. Refrigerator: Gluttony (from Episode 12: Claudia and the New Girl) Mrs. Xerox: Envy (from Episode 12: Claudia and the New Girl) Coppelia: Lust Jenny Prezzioso and discussion of dolls controlling the town. |Theory: Witchcraft = Ghosts encountered so far: Old Ben Brewer, The Ghost from the ride at Disneyland, Enos Cotterfield|Jack's References = B2C operation With every book, Ann brings a different perspective: “a pastiche about dystopian fiction” Episode 3: The Truth About Stacey, “callback to the Gothic novel” Episode 2: Claudia and the Phantom Phone Calls, and this is “her first postmodern novel”. Book is fundamentally about language. ”This podcast is an exegesis.” Dukakis A heading from Jack’s notes: “the secret rhythm of the universe” Jack worries about poetry scansion in the BSC books Three languages: sign language, language of dance, Squirt’s language David and Goliath |Tanner's References = Deadpool ”Run to the Hills” by Iron Maiden Black Swan Harlem Globetrotters ”Easy” (easy like Sunday morning) The Secret Language Lobster people from the Dark Tower series (datachum) |Notes and Listener Description(s) = Tanner dislikes the framing of this book because it breaks the fourth wall. Don’t Triangulate: Tanner broke into tears finishing the book at Jack’s favorite bar. Roleplay with Jack and Ann. From Jack’s original notes on babysittersclubclub.com website, now accessed through archive.org: The Riddle of the Labyrinth: The Quest to Crack an Ancient Code is the best book out there on the decipherment of Linear B. Tragically, Alice Kolber didn't live to see the full decipherment of the language, even though she laid groundwork that would prove essential to cracking the code. The 1988 New England Patriots were abysmal. A synopsis of Coppélia from NYC Ballet: "Infatuated at the sight of the inventor's new doll, Frantz sneaks into Dr. Coppélius' workshop, and mayhem ensues." Here's a sketch of my attempt to understand the workings of Jessi's baby brother Squirt's secret language. I believe that the language is inflected, and that the phonemes "Bliss," "Bloo," and "Bla," as well as "Go," and "Ga," point to a system of declension with "a," "o," and "iss" endings, though without additional context there is no way to know more. |Notable Non-Sitters = Karen Brewer, Matt Braddock, Margo Pike, Vanessa Pike, Nicky Pike|Signoff = Claudia's wearing a bra now, and the way she talks, you'd think boys had just been invented.|PreviousEpisode = Episode 16: Little Miss Stoneybrook...and Dawn|NextEpisode = Episode 18: Mary Anne's Bad-Luck Mystery}} Category:Episodes Category:BSCC Category:Jessi Category:American Sports Category:Burn of the Week Category:Deep Voice Boys Category:Roleplay Category:Tanner Googles Category:Tearful Moment Category:Amber Theory Category:Doll Theory Category:Witchcraft Category:Don't Triangulate